Deception
by BeyBeyBey
Summary: Hikaru finds out that Masamune is cheating on her and Ginga is there to comfort her. Note: No Beyblades, totally AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Beyblade.**

**oOoOoO**

"What are you doing?" asked Ginga and he stepped backwards out of the doorway he had just come through.

"Nothing you need be concerned about," Hikaru snapped back. She didn't turn around, she was busy. Hard at work rummaging around in Ginga's apartment garage.

"But, you can't do that. Masamune will flip so hard when he gets back." Ginga took another step back as he flung his arm up and gripped the doorframe as if to try and hold himself in place.

"Yes, but I can't do this any other time. I need to throw it all out but he won't let me. I don't know why he's so attached to all this stuff. He doesn't even look at any of it. It just stays out here, taking up garage space. It's bizarre isn't it?" She had a trash bag with her and she was shoving things into it.

Ginga let his arm fall limply to his side, he didn't feel like running away anymore.

"Look, I totally agree with you. Masamune's been lugging this stuff around for years. But it obviously means a lot to him, understand? He's my best friend, it's my garage, and I'd appreciate it if you left everything as it is."

Hikaru did what Hikaru always did when she was put in her place, which in Ginga's opinion, wasn't nearly enough. She pouted. She pursed her lips in that terribly frustrating way that writes the words "_Go f*** yourself_" all over her devastatingly pretty face in big, bright red letters. Then she dropped the box she was about to place in the garbage bag on the concrete ground of the garage. There was a loud smashing sound, Ginga jumped and his eyes locked on the box that lay on the ground in front of Hikaru's feet. His warm brown eyes widened as he read the words '**Mugs from Disneyland**' written on it in felt tip pen.

A few years ago, Ginga and Masamune went to Disney Land. Masamune stole a box of novelty licensed mugs that were sitting idle out the back of a merchandise shop, and they somehow made it to his strange little collection.

Hikaru left the garage. She didn't even look at Ginga as he walked over and bent down to see if his friend's belongings were okay. They weren't.

The contents of the box was a bunch of coloured shards of thick glass. Mickey mouse's face was split in half and Ginga cringed. He picked up a few pieces and tried to fit them back together like a puzzle. Perhaps he could use a little glue here or there?

"**Ow!**" Glass sliced Ginga's finger like a hot knife through butter. He pulled his had back, stood up, shook the pain away and glanced around the garage. He didn't see a problem with Masamune's collection. He was looking at boxes and bags full of a variety of interesting items that Masamune had picked up over the years. Notebooks, bottles, stamps, paper weights and candle holders; all things that Masamune couldn't bare to part with for some reason.

'_It's not like any of this stuff is upstairs_' Ginga thought. '_It's all down here and out of the way._'

He grabbed the box of broken mugs and hid it behind Masamune's broken drum kit and followed Hikaru upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Beyblade.**

**oOoOoOo**

When Ginga found her, she was sitting prettily on Ginga's blue sofa in the lounge room of his two bedroom unit. A blonde woman was moving around on the T.V screen running from something, Ginga didn't care much to see what. He crossed the carpet in two long strides and sat down next to Hikaru, eliminating any space between them. Hikaru, surprisingly spoke first.

"How much longer do you think he'll be?" she asked without breaking her stare at the television. She wasn't watching it, just staring.

Hikaru looked sad. Ginga had seen the girl in a bad mood before, but never like this. She had the heavy, lifeless eyes of someone who had given up. That hurt him. He'd seen that look in himself , and he just couldn't bare the thought of someone else feeling that way if he could help it. Any anger he held towards her was swept away and replaced with an overwhelming need to comfort her.

"I don't know, he only went to the petrol station for cigarettes. He's been gone a while…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, he's been gone forever. Funny, though isn't it Ginga. The petrol station is only a block away, he could have walked but he took the car."

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" He couldn't help but come out with it. Ginga never was one to beat around the bush and waste time.

Hikaru finally looked at him. "he's cheating on me."

Ginga rolled the thought around in his head for abit before deciding his opinion on the concern. "Come on no, do you really think he'd do that? Really? I don't know much about your relationship, you're both so secretive, but Masamune loves you. He tells me that."

"Well he never tells me that anymore," she replied. Her voice was soft but her body was tense. Ginga prayed she wouldn't cry.

"I'll ring him and see where he is, okay?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he knew off-by-heart as he stood up. Hikaru watched him carefully, and he turned his back while the call was connecting.

'_Burdurp burr, burdurp burr.'_

"No answer," he said, dialing the number again. One ring, two rings, three rings, four. No answer.

"One more time for good measure," Ginga spun around, winked and smiled at Hikaru before turning his back again. He was obviously trying to make light of the situation.

The phone rang again. Ginga was about to give up when a voice filled the phone line.

"Talk," said Masamune. He sounded flustered.

"Hey man, we were just wondering where you were. We were getting a bit worried."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I ran into an old friend at the station and we got talking. If you're hanging for a gig, there's a few in my bedside drawer. Help yourself."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll wait 'till you're home. Any idea when that will be?"

"I don't know, you sound like my mother." That was true. Ginga did feel like he was nagging but he wanted to set Hikaru's mind at ease any way e could. He didn't want her to worry.

"Sorry, just asking. Okay, see you later then."

"Yeah, see you bud."

Ginga took the phone away from his ear and flung it on the coffee table without hanging it up. He never hung up the phone, that was a trait both he and Masamune shared.

"Where is he?" Hikaru asked.

"Not too sure, he said he was-" he was cut off mid sentence. Hikaru flung her arm up and laid her hand on Ginga's stomach as if that would silence him. It did. She held one slender and small finger to her lips and Ginga's eyes followed her stare to his phone.

"What?"

"Listen!"

Muffled noises were coming from the phone. Ginga lent forward Hikaru's palm still spread firmly on his abdomen and clicked the loudspeaker button. He wished he hadn't.

A girl's voice filled the room. "Why do you have to go?" the voice whined.

"I've been here too long, but I'll be back for you tomorrow baby."

Hikaru's face crumbled, Ginga went to hang up the phone but she stopped him. This girl was one hell of a masochist.

"But you're gonna leave me all alone,"

"Just for a little while, I promise," Masamune replied to the unknown girl.

"How about a goodbye kiss then?" There was silence followed by sounds that Ginga didn't really want Hikaru to hear, so he finally hung the phone up and this time, she didn't stop him.

He wasn't sure what to think after that. But he didn't have much time to contemplate his next move as Hikaru flung herself up into his arms, almost knocking him over. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Ginga didn't have the slightest clue as to what else to do, so he pulled her into himself and held her. She began to sob tears of what Ginga could only imagine was humiliation. She would never cry over a stupid boy, as she would say. He rocked her from side to side in his arms. He noticed that her hair smelled like coconuts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so surprised, didn't expect anyone to actually read this! **

**Anyway, here's chapter 3! x**

**I don't own Beyblade.**

**OoOoOoOo **

About half an hour later, when the warm afternoon sunshine began to set, Masamune appeared through the apartment front door.

Ginga was sitting at the kitchen bench with Hikaru and he couldn't help but think about what a deceptive poker face his best friend possessed. He wondered how much else Masamune had hidden from him all these years.

"Hi guys," Masamune greeted and try as he might, Ginga couldn't pick up a single trace of guilt in his voice.

"Hey. What took so long?" Ginga asked, trying on his own poker face. Hikaru and Ginga had decided earlier that they would not confront Masamune until they had worked out a way to do it subtly. Ginga wanted to question him right away, but Hikaru convinced him otherwise. He hated keeping secrets from Masamune from anyone for that matter. But Hikaru was his friend too despite how much he didn't get on with her prior to the phone call. When he thought about it, he realized that Hikaru had always been there. From the moment Masamune had introduced him to her years ago, the moment she decided that she would move in without asking, to the moment he'd watched her delicate heart rip in two earlier that day.

"I told you, Ginga. I was caught up with an old friend."

_'Caught up indeed_' Ginga thought spitefully. "Alright, you got the smokes though, didn't you?"

"Aw sorry, I must have smoked them all on the car ride home."

"A whole packet? What service station did you go to, did you cross the border to get there or something?"

Masamune glanced up and smiled. "I took the long way home," and he continued off into the room he and Hikaru shared.

Hikaru grabbed her bag which was hooked onto the back of Ginga's chair, stood up and stormed out of the apartment. Ginga could hear her angry footsteps carrying off down the corridor before yet another door was slammed. He took his keys into his hand and called, "Masamune, I'm taking Hikaru for a walk." When he realized he wasn't going to get an answer, he ran out after Hikaru.

It took him awhile to catch up to her, she'd already rounded the block.

"Hikaru," he yelled. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," she threw back.

"wait, I'll come with you."

"I know it's hard, I know. But you can't let him think he isn't going to get caught. You have to confront him soon," Ginga pushed.

"I know."

"Don't let him take yuo for granted like that, it's not fair." He didn't know where his words were coming from, but he found it impossible to keep them inside.

"I know," she muttered again.

"I'll help you if you don't want to do it alone." Now as they walked, they had come to a run down abandoned club house. A red bricked house with a fenced in pool. Only the pool was devoid of any water and the paint of the fence had begun to peel due to years of neglect and exposure to the elements.

"Why do you care so much, huh?" Hikaru stopped and spun around to really get in Ginga's face, but Ginga didn't mind, he knew she was hurting. "Why is this _your_ problem?"

He sighed. "I care because I care about you, Hikaru. Sure, Masamune's my best friend, we're buds and we always will be. I love that kid to death but that doesn't mean that I agree with what he's doing to you. You're my friend too, so I have to make sure you're okay. I've got to look after you, too." Then, he shot her down with that beautiful smile of his, the one that could brighten up anyone's darkest of hours. He rocked back on his heels like he was immensely satisfied with what he had just said.

Ginga was still basking in his own wisdom when Hikaru suddenly had her lips interlocked with his. She clung to him desperately, like she would simply die if she were to let go. Ginga gripped her waist in his hard worked hands, he kissed her back with perhaps even more force than she had shown the first time. He pulled her into himself, hard.

Ginga was overwhelmed. For years he had fought the urge to think of Hikaru as anything other than a friend. Now, that she had thrown herself at him, he found it to be the most difficult thing in the world to say no.

"Come," she breathed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the sidewalk to the back of the house. Ginga held Hikaru firmly by the waist, pinning her up against the wall. In return, she wrapped her legs around his abdomen. They kissed again, Ginga pushing his tongue deep into her mouth.

The garden around them was unkempt and overgrown. Vines, tall grass and hanging trees surrounded them. Night had finally fallen.

Hikaru was wearing jeans and a thin singlet which made it easy for Ginga to feel her as he let his hand wonder up her torso, slowly. He felt her hand moving around with the zip on his jeans and for a moment he began to grow excited. But the hormones were quickly defeated as thoughts of his best friend, Masamune flooded his racing mind.

He placed Hikaru on her feet nurturingly Her face was confused, looking up at him with wide eyes awaiting an explanation. Ginga hesitated. He looked down at his sneakers, then back at the girl before him.

"I can't."

"Why not? It sure looked like you could a minute ago."

"You're my bestfriend's girlfriend. How could I do that to him? I couldn't."

"But he cheated on me!" she threw her arms down by her side, clenching her fists.

"Right. So how do I know it's not just because you want to hurt him back? I can't touch you while you're in this emotional state. That's like taking advantage of you." He spoke so soothingly, so sincerely that it was impossible for Hikaru to maintain any fierce anger towards him.

"But, I do want you! I always thought I did but I stayed with Masamune because I liked living with you guys. I like the atmosphere you two create, you set me at ease. I've never had anything like that before so I never did anything because I didn't want to make waves. If you picked him over me… where would I find friends like you and Masamune again?" she fell silent.

Ginga hugged her, but this time, he was able to hide the urge to kiss her. He had locked the desire away forever.

"Listen I love you too but I can't risk hurting Masamune like that. So the way I see it, this is the best solution. I'd do the same thing if you were him. Not that Masamune and I would ever be in a situation like this. You know, kissing and stuff…" he turned his gaze to the side envisioning the predicament. He shuddered at the thought before regaining eye contact with Hikaru.** (A/N: well, obviously Ginga's never heard of Fanfiction if the thought of kissing Masamune creeps him out. My, imagine the shock he'd get if he were to read a few of these?)**

Hikaru sighed, it was now her turn to look at her feet. "I know, I was just wondering if-"

He cut her off and touched two fingers to her lips.

"So was I."

She kissed him on the cheek and they started the walk back the way they had come.


End file.
